Color inkjet printers, which are typical printing apparatuses, are already well known. The color inkjet printer has an inkjet type print head for discharging ink from nozzles, and is structured to record images, letters, and the like by making ink droplets land onto print paper, which is an example of a printing medium.
Further, the print head is supported on a carriage which is an example of a movable moving member and which is provided with the print head in such a state that a nozzle surface in which the nozzles are formed opposes the print paper, and the print head moves (performs main scanning) in a width direction of the print paper along a guide member and ejects ink in synchronism with the main-scanning.
Further, in recent years, color inkjet printers capable of performing so-called borderless printing in which printing is performed on the whole surface of print paper are gaining popularity for reasons such as that image output results that are the same as photographs can be achieved. With borderless printing, for example, it is possible to perform printing by ejecting ink at the four edges of the print paper with no margins.
When performing borderless printing, since printing is performed on the entire surface of the print paper, it is important that there are no margin portions in the edge portions of the print paper that has been printed. In order to achieve the above, it is effective to use a method in which print data is prepared slightly larger than the print paper, that is, prepared with a certain amount of margin compared to the size of the print paper, and printing is performed on the print paper based on this print data, taking into consideration situations in which the print paper is supplied in a skewed (slanted) manner.
With this method, however, there is a possibility that printing will be conducted on a region other than the print paper, and there may arise a problem that ink is uselessly consumed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a printing apparatus, a printing method, a computer program, and a computer system, which decrease ink consumption amount.